Hector
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age =17 (The Blazing Blade) 37 (The Binding Blade) |relatives =Roland (Ancestor) Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Uther (Elder Brother) Orun (Half-Brother) Lilina (Daughter) |nationality =Ostia |home = |residence = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)=Prince of Ostia Marquess of Ostia |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad (The Blazing Blade) Chapter 3: Late Arrival (The Binding Blade) Xenologue 8: Smash Brethren 2 (Awakening) |firstjoined =Chapter 12: Birds of a Feather (Eliwood's Tale)/Chapter 11: Another Journey (Hector's Tale) (The Blazing Blade) |firstfought = |class =Lord (The Blazing Blade) General (The Binding Blade, Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Patrick Seitz |jap_voiceby =Kousuke Toriumi }} Hector is one of the three main protagonists of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade ''and a minor character in ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Unlike most lords, he is an axe-wielder, and the first in the series to wield, before promotion, only one weapon which is not a sword. After class changing to Great Lord, Hector is also the first lord to be an Armored Unit. He also appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Profile A young lord and a good friend of Eliwood, Hector’s parents died of a disease and his older brother, Uther, is the current lord of Ostia. When Hector and Eliwood were young, they were with other young lords in a room waiting for their parents, who were pledging oaths. As a warrior's custom, he cut his hand and shook the hand of Eliwood, who had done the same. Since then, he and Eliwood have been sparring every two months, with an almost-even record of wins and losses, though they often are in disagreement over the number of wins and losses, but they have had either 30 or 31 matches. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Tiring of the inaction on the part of the Lycian nobility against Marquess Laus’s recent suspicious activity, he gathers his axe and sets out on a quest to help Eliwood search for his father Elbert with the assistance of some of his Ostian colleagues, Serra the cleric, Matthew the thief, and Oswin the knight. Hector eventually acquires the legendary axe Armads, used by the legendary Durban, who warned him that the wielder would "die on the battlefield. In the savage garden of war's bloody delights"; a warning which Hector took seriously but chose to accept in order to help Eliwood. Later on in the story, Hector’s brother Lord Uther dies of disease. Oswin was given strict orders not to tell him, which angered him greatly when he realized his brother had died, until Eliwood convinced him to forgive Oswin. He grieves for a short time, but then gets over it to help stop Nergal. After the battle, if he has achieved an A support with Lyn, Florina, or Farina, he will marry her, and Hector and his wife invite Mark to his wedding but is saddened that they are going to leave shortly after. He asks them to name his first child who he believes is going to be a boy, but his wife thinks it will be a girl. Though he strongly opposes the thought, he nevertheless remembers the name Mark gave him and eventually named his first born, a girl, Lilina. Several years later, Hector invites Eliwood to Castle Ostia to discuss the unrest happening in Bern. He meets Eliwood's son, Roy, for the first time and has Lilina befriend and play with him as their father's discuss important matters. Unsure what to do about the revolution occurring in Bern, Hector vows to do what he must should it pose a threat to his kingdom, even sacrificing his life in exchange. ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' Honoring his pledge to the Lycian League, Hector concentrated his forces in opposing Bern upon their invasion, holding a meeting to amass the Lycian forces at Araphen. However, half a day before Roy’s forces arrived, the Bern Dragon Knights of Bern, led by Brunnya and Narcian, stormed the castle –annihilating the army. In turn, Hector himself was caught while suffering a grave injury. Confronted by Zephiel, he was then thrown into a prison. Though Roy’s forces came to his rescue, it was far too late, but Hector managed to convey information about Bern and their resurrection of the dragons to him. With his last breath, he entrusted the Ostian Army and Lilina to Roy, before he died from his injuries, thus fulfilling Durban’s prediction. Personality Bold by nature, Hector's straightforward mannerisms are often a source of consternation among Lycian nobility. He is never afraid to speak his mind, and often can be quite blunt because of this. Hector has a quite reckless personality, which shows in many of his conversations. Hector sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him at times; for example, when Leila is killed, he vows to destroy all of the Black Fang, since he doesn't know who killed her. However, he still cares greatly for the others, such as when he tells Florina not to cry, or when he tells Serra that he will be her family. However, he is immensely over-protective about his family, as in their B-Support, Hector tells Eliwood about a dream of a blue-haired man with a great beard talking affectionately to his blue-haired daughter, only to see a red-haired Pheraen boy taking the daughter away, much to his anger at Eliwood, and being adamant about not seeing his daughter taken away, despite only being a dream. Hector's friendship with Eliwood mostly is a friendly rivalry between the two, and even appearing in Lyn's story waiting Eliwood for a match. He goes so far with it as to expect that his future child to have a rivalry with Eliwood's as well. He is quite enthusiastic about fighting and sparring, He trains very hard with to improve his axe-fighting skills. His personality reflects in his fighting style as well, being rash and somewhat dangerous as a result of being self-taught in wielding an axe. His personality has a surprising compatibility with Lyn’s and they strike up an unusual friendship ranging from provoking each other to chasing each other on with offhand remarks. This frequently confuses Eliwood, who cannot tell whether they are friends or not. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' Recruitment *Trial Maps: Clear the game three times. Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |50% |10% |10% |30% |10% |5% |} ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Description: Marquess Ostia's younger brother. Reckless, but loyal. Recruitment Eliwood's Mode *Chapter 12: Automatically from Turn 3. Hector's Mode *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start. Base Stats *'' Eliwood’s Story ''** Hector’s Story Promotion Gains D }} Growth Rates |90% |60% |45% |35% |30% |50% |25% |} Supports *Eliwood *Lyn *Oswin *Matthew *Florina *Serra *Farina Overall Of the three lords in The Blazing Blade, Hector possesses the highest raw power and physical durability, although his Resistance prior to promotion is usually somewhat low. While Lyn specializes in Speed and Skill and Eliwood tends toward a more balanced stat layout, Hector's three main selling points are his HP, Strength, and Defense. This, combined with the fact that the majority of the enemies earlygame are either axe or lance wielders, mean that Hector will rarely ever have to worry about survival. Like Eliwood, Hector will have troubles doubling enemies early on; however, unlike Eliwood, these difficulties will stretch much further into the game thanks to Hector's lower Speed base and growth. On the other hand, Hector's high damage output, along with his Wolf Beil, make him a excellent Knight/Cavalier killer as well as an effective counter to several of the earlygame bosses (while Eliwood can do the same, he suffers from a weapon triangle disadvantage), allowing him to gain a good amount of Experience quickly. Unfortunately, Hector will rarely OHKO units, and his lack of doubling capacity mean that he will not score many kills outside of bosses, which may hamper his Experience gain. In addition, his low Skill base may cause his accuracy to suffer, although the weapon triangle advantage he enjoys over lance users will help this somewhat. As the game progresses, the number of lance-wielding enemies such as Cavaliers and Soldiers increases dramatically, allowing Hector to reap enormous benefits as his high Strength and Defense along with his weapon triangle advantage both factor into his combat performance. In addition, at this point Hector's Speed growth may have pulled up his Speed enough to start doubling some slower enemies; this will allow him to ORKO many more things. Conversely, however, the number of magic-wielding enemies also increases, causing Hector to suffer somewhat in this respect due to his low Avoid and Resistance. Unfortunately, Hector's affinity, Thunder, is rather redundant considering his already-high Defense, still, it boosts his avoid, critical avoid and crit chance as well. However, his fast-building Support with Eliwood remedies this to an extent, as Eliwood's affinity will provide him with some offensive bonuses as well. His other support options are Lyn and Florina, both of which build slightly more slowly but provide him with some deadly offensive bonuses whilst simultaneously providing some much needed durability to his would-be partners, as well as even more Avoid. While Hector possesses some other supports, these will be mostly unfeasible gameplay-wise. In Eliwood's story, Hector suffers from a relatively late promotion, having to wait until Chapter 25 to promote. What's more is that he may have to compete with Lyn somewhat for it, which may cause him to promote slightly later. Nevertheless, he will do very well in Eliwood's mode thanks in large part to his high power and durability, although as mentioned, his low Speed and accuracy will cause him to have some difficulty in scoring ORKO's. In his own story, on the other hand, Hector is hampered by the fact that he cannot promote until after Chapter 29, and his low unpromoted Speed will really start to show when he gets attacked by faster promoted enemies (like Heroes and Paladins), at which point even his high Defense cannot help him much. In addition, magical enemies that attack Hector pose a very real threat to him, and even after his promotion, Hector does not have many opportunities to gain levels. Despite this, Hector's high Strength and his Wolf Beil (if he still possesses it) make him a good candidate for killing Wyvern Lords and Generals, and thus provide a good source of Experience post-promotion. Finally in the late game, Hector's low Movement, due to not gaining any movement upon promotion to Great Lord, may cause him to have trouble getting to combat and/or the Throne/Gate in certain chapters, such as Victory or Death, and his high Constitution does not allow many mounted units to Rescue him, either (a prominent exception is Eliwood); this may hamper the turn count and by extension the Tactics Rank, if the player is playing for Ranks. All things considered, Hector is a solid unit with good offense and defense but whose low Speed and Skill may serve to hurt him in the long run. Nevertheless, Hector will perform well in combat and is definitely a good choice to use, especially since the game more or less forces the player to use him. In other words, Hector is a very good unit whose potential should not be wasted. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;General of Ostia :''Eliwood's friend and brother of the Marquess of Ostia. Prefers action to court formality. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Armads Buckler }} Skills Overall Base Set Hector has a reputation in Heroes since the beginning of Heroes. While many other units have entered, even within his own weapon-unit combination, he has maintained his position near the top even with his own alternative versions that have mostly all powercrept him. His raw power and physical bulk makes him a dangerous opponent especially when considering one of his base kit skills and his weapon options. His only downside is his low magical bulk. His low Spd, which is considered a huge weakness on some units, is actually a huge benefit for him as it can be addressed with skills and helps him with charging his specials. This is mostly from his Armor status, which is naturally filled with powerful units and he stands among the frontrunners. Armads guarantees a follow-up attack if he is above 80%, giving him deceptively high damage in lieu of his low Spd as he can use his opponent’s Spd advantage over them to charge his specials then unleash it in the same round of combat. Weapon Refinery allows him to evolve it into the Berserk Armads. Not only does it accelerate his Special cooldowns, if his health is under 75% HP, he not only charges his special by 1 at the start of a turn, but also deals +10 damage when he activates his skill, leading to truly devastating damage that few units, even some who have color advantages over him, can willingly take. Hector is almost synonymous with Distant Counter as he was the only one with the skill upon the game’s launch and all variations of him pack the skill in some manner to their kit. The skill allows him to counterattack even against ranged foes, making it particularly difficult to initiate upon. Pavise reduces damage dealt by adjacent foes by 50%, further increasing his effective tanking. Goad Armor allows him to support his fellow Armor units by granting them an Atk/Spd +4 buff if they are within two spaces, great for tighter armor formations. Counters Despite his power, he cannot fully overcome the color disadvantage he has over Red units, especially particularly bulky ones like Zelgius, Arden, and Eldigan. Red Mages like Lilina, Sanaki, and Celica can simply power through his much lower Res. He is vulnerable to dragons like Tiki who also deal magic damage. Units who can negate his ability to counterattack like Brave Lyn, Firesweep weapon users, and Dazzling Staff units are common threats to him. Finally, armor effective weapons deal massive damage to him, even through his bulk. Tobin, Selena, and Caeda are hard counters to him. Skill Inheritance Options Hector requires only a few skills on top of his base to truly become terrifying. Swap is the normal Armor skill to help reposition him with his allies to protect them while Pivot also works to a similar effect but instead placing himself on the other side of his ally rather than switching with them, giving him more "movement". Hector can take his high defense and utilize Bonfire to a great effect due to its low cooldown. Hector can mitigate his low speed by carrying Wary Fighter allowing him to fully abuse his Armads skill at the enemy's expense. Bold Fighter gives him a more offensive presence with a guaranteed follow up if he initiates and cooldown charge while taking a Quick Riposte seal will allow him a guaranteed double on the enemy phase. Alternatively, Vantage is a commonly run skill so he can survive a round of him initiating on his opponent before taking their advantage during their turns. Slot C can be maintained with Goad Armor or Armor March if on an Armor only team. Panic Ploy also works nicely on his high HP stat while Threaten Defense further weakens his enemies. |-|Love Abounds= ;Just Here to Fight :Eliwood's friend and brother of the Marquess of Ostia. Wants to win the big tournament. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Berserk Armads Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Valentines Hector is practically unchanged from his base version, though the stat distribution has been moved around from his HP and Spd into his Atk and Def respectively, plus a nice boost to his Res, which provides slightly better magical bulk, but nothing to completely neutralize the weakness he still has in it. As a result, he is more optimized, but maintaining the same strengths and weaknesses as a result. He naturally has Berserk Armads as his base weapon, which not only accelerates his special cooldown, but if his HP is under 75% at the start of his turn, his Special gains one charge, allowing him to unleash it sooner. If he unleashes his Special, he also deals 10 bonus damage, leaving few units able to survive a blow, even some of his counters. Glimmer boosts his damage by 50% which off of his high Atk leads to an incredibly hard hitting attack when it activates. Like his original form, Distant Counter exists on him, so he is able to counterattack ranged foes. Wary Fighter completely shuts down the ability to perform follow-up attacks, which is useful as Hector is unlikely to double anyways. Counters Valentines Hector remains the same as his base as he cannot fully overcome the color disadvantage he has over Red units, especially particularly bulky ones like Zelgius, Arden, and Eldigan. Red Mages like Lilina, Sanaki, and Celica can simply power through his much lower Res. He is vulnerable to dragons like Tiki who also deal magic damage. Units who can negate his ability to counterattack like Brave Lyn, Firesweep weapon users, and Dazzling Staff units are common threats to him. Finally, armor effective weapons deal massive damage to him, even through his bulk. Tobin, Selena, and Caeda are hard counters to him. Skill Inheritance Options Like his base form, he requires only a few skill changes that are relatively easy to acquire. Swap or Pivot for his Support skill allows greater positioning and mobility respectively. Bonfire is a much more consistent damaging Special that works off of his great Def. Bold Fighter can grant him not only a special charge acceleration, but also the ability to perform follow-up attacks despite his pitiful Spd. Skill C can be built on a budget to run Armor skills like Hone Armor and Ward Armor. If able to acquire, Armor March is a solid choice. |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Marquess of Ostia :Hector has ascended as the Marquess of Ostia. Will renewed, he swings Armads and leads the people. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Thunder Armads Dragon Gaze }} Skills Overall Base Set For the third time, Hector is an Axe Armor unit who is virtually the same as his base form, but with even better stats than both of his other forms save for a barely lower HP, which even then is still very high. Hector benefits from his Legendary form with truly powerful attack and monstrous bulk that makes it difficult to counter him aside from very specific cracks in his armor, namely his low Spd/Res and low mobility as an armor unit. Nevertheless, he has more than enough tools to shores these up and make them a non-factor. Few can stand in the way of Hector before, and now his might is legendary. Thunder Armads turns him into a defensive powerhouse. A Def +3 further increases his physical bulk while its effect denies follow-up attack so long as the allies within two spaces of him exceed the number of enemies within two spaces of himself. This effectively renders his low Spd irrelevant. His exclusive skill is Ostia's Pulse, granting an immediate 1 point acceleration to all allies on the field so long as the movement types deployed by the player are two or less different movement types. Whether it is on an Armor team or a dual type mixed team, this can be a valuable skill to get the player’s allies read to unleash damage immediately. Draconic Aura uses his monstrous Atk stat an uses 30% of it to fuel his strike, which is about an additional 17 damage on a neutral Atk Hector. Distant Counter again allows him to counter attack at range. Vengeful Fighter guarantees Hector a follow up attack plus accelerates his special cooldown, powering him up to an excessive degree during the enemy turn. Counters Hector's only true counters are strong Red units. Majority of the units in game lack the power to smash through his high defense or the bulk to survive hits. Fast sword units like Ayra and Mia can easily dispatch him by taking advantage of his low speed if he is not running Wary Fighter. Strong Mages can also pierce through his low resistances such as Celica or Sanaki. On Arena Assault, having units with Armorslayer/Armorsmasher can also cleanly take care of him, including the innate wielders of the weapon Hana, Selena, and Tobin. Finally Sacae's Blessing Brave Lyn and most Dazzling Staff cavalry can bypass Hector's Distant Counter by removing its effect entirely with those skills. Skill Inheritance Options In his innate skill set, he already has access to some highly valuable skills. Swap or Pivot are the two best Support Skill options for formations and movement on armor teams respectively. He can move around his other skills as needed, but are not entirely necessary for his long term success. He can take his high defense and utilize Bonfire to a great effect due to its low cooldown. Hector can mitigate his low speed by carrying Wary Fighter allowing him to fully abuse his Armads skill at the enemy's expense. Bold Fighter gives him a more offensive presence with a guaranteed follow up if he initiates and cooldown charge while taking a Quick Riposte seal will allow him a guaranteed double on the enemy phase. Alternatively, Vantage is a commonly run skill so he can survive a round of him initiating on his opponent before taking their advantage during their turns. Slot C can be maintained with Goad Armor or Armor March if on an Armor only team. Panic Ploy also works nicely on his high HP stat while Threaten Defense further weakens his enemies. |-|Arrival of the Brave= ;Brave Warrior :Inherited the title of Marquess Ostia after the sudden death of his elder brother. Here an armored knight, he wields the lance of one of the Eight Legends. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Maltet Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set In a shocking turn of events, Hector received a non-Axe variation for his Brave reward and as a winner was also given his own unique skill. Even though he is not wielding any of Armads' numerous forms, he is still armored and still just as potent. Once again with excellent all around stats save for his speed, Brave Hector is a difficult character to kill. His Spd is his main low point, but he has access to more than enough Armor skills to trivialize this weakness. Maltet grants him a Quick Riposte effect as long as he is over 50% health, taking care of his Spd issues during the opponent’s turn. His unique skill is Ostian Counter, not only granting him his expected Distant Counter effect, but also adding on 4 Atk/Def when his enemy initiates combat on him. Ignis deals damage equal to 80% of his Def, nearly generating 32 additional damage. Bold Fighter covers his ally phase combat by guaranteeing a follow-up attack and accelerating his special cooldown when doing so, getting access to them much sooner. Even Resistance Wave increases the Resistance of Brave Hector himself and any ally adjacent to him by 6 at the start of the player’s even numbered turns. Counters Brave Hector is mostly like his other three forms in that his stats are so solid, the only real weaknesses he has are to units who have inherent color advantage over him. The green units who live in this category are much fewer in number, but still some notably stand out. High damage green mages like Nino and Gunnthrá are able to run through his low Res, even if he runs his Res wave skill. Armor slaying weapons in blue and green categories pierce through his armor easily, leaving him vulnerable to the likes of Nephenee, Frederick, and Bartre. Brave Lyn and Dazzling/Wrathful Staff combo ignore his ability to counterattack regardless of range, though the latter will deal more damage due to his low res. Skill Inheritance Options Brave Hector already has a near optimal skill build and really needs only a Support Skill. Swap or Pivot allows him to manipulate armor formations in tight play or additional mobility respectively. His Skill C is particularly flexible as he can change it for skills to benefit armor teams better. Ward Armor provides assistance to armor allies and is great for armor focused teams. Armor March can be considered for a more premium option. |-|A Monstrous Harvest= ;Dressed-up Duo :The Marquess Ostia and his daughter. Drawn to the castle by the delightful glow of the harvest festival's activities. They appear in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Conjurer Curios Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Halloween Hector introduced a new Hero type, the Duo Hero. While he is for the most part an excellent Sword Armored Unit, rounding out the final physical direct weapon type he could possibly have. He has excellent Atk, among the highest without needing merges or skills like Fury or Life and Death to bring it to his natural level. His physical bulk is quite high as well and has middling magical bulk. His only weak stat is his Spd, but the virtue of being an armor unit alleviates this weakness through skills. As a Duo Skill, his daughter Lilina joins in to inflict 20 damage to enemies within a three column range. It is excellent to move enemies out of skill ranges like Quick Ripost or to prepare units so yours can immediately deal with them. The effect also plays perfectly with his weapon as well. The choice when to activate this effect is up to the player, thus giving them extra options on when to fire it off for maximum benefits. In Aether Raids, with a Duo Indulgence, Hector can fire this off multiple times, thus giving him even more utility with the skill. Hector's weapon, Conjurer Curios, not only grants him Armor effective bonuses, but also grants him a 4 point boost to his stats during combat if it is either an odd numbered turn or if his opponent has taken damage. Given his Duo Skill, this is easily achievable. This makes Hector deceptively more powerful if not prepared for properly. His remaining kit comprises of Bonfire which naturally benefits from his massive Def for high damage output when it activates. By nature of being Hector, he has Distant Counter for good measure, leaving only few units who can safely initiate on him. Matching his weapon, Odd Follow-Up grants him the ability to perform a follow-up attack during odd numbered turns while denying his opponent the ability to as well. While this drastically improves his combat performance, there is a stark difference on his odd turn combat performance compared to his event turn. Finally Hone Armor gives a good boost to his ally Armor units offensive stats if they are adjacent to him at the start of a turn. Counters While his Spd is low, which means that a few units can double him easily, his skills as mentioned grants him some alleviation from his threats. However, he is still a victim of color advantages who have the physical bulk to withstand him. Namely Lukas or Forsyth who have among the highest def, the latter though will take more due to his armor status. Armor effective weapons on units like Oboro and Nephenee also can pierce through his physical bulk thanks to color advantage and enough Spd to double him for the latter. His Magical bulk is middling at best and thus he is vulnerable to blue units like Reinhardt, Ophelia, and Linde. Micaiah is easily his strongest counter due to the magic damage and bonus damage from Thani. Finally, staff users can safely chip him with the standard staff combos. Skill Inheritance Halloween Hector comes with a loaded base kit that only requires a Support Skill, which can be done with skills like Swap or Pivot for general mobility. Smite also can work to move his allies forward, especially for Aether Raids. Otherwise, Halloween Hector has many options for inheritance for gimmicky builds to suit the players needs without detracting from his overall performance. Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' ''The Blazing Blade'' Death quotes (Eliwood's Mode) :See Main Article: Hector/The Blazing Blade Quotes. ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Hector/Heroes Quotes. Possible Endings ''The Blazing Blade'' ; General of Ostia : "Hector returned to Ostia and became her Marquess. His bond of friendship with Eliwood remains eternally strong." ; Hector and Farina : "Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Farina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader." ; Hector and Florina : "Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader." ; Hector and Lyn : "Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hector is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Hector is speculated to be named after Hector of Troy, a hero from the Iliad known for his honor as well as his prowess in battle, who is killed by Achilles. Another likely source could be Sir Ector, foster father of King Arthur. This is evidenced by Roy’s resemblance to Arthur. The verb "hector" means "to harass, bully, or speak in an intimidating way" and may be a reference to his personality. Trivia *In the game, Hector’s battle animation shows an entirely blue outer cape, while his official artwork in The Blazing Blade and his in-game portrait show an entirely red outer cape. However, in The Binding Blade and his unpromoted battle sprite in Fire Emblem, the cape he wears is blue on the outside and red on the inside. *Hector has been a part of some popularity contests and statistics based on player favoritism: **According to a Japanese gaming news website, Hector landed 45th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. **Hector won 3rd place in the official Japanese poll of Blazing Blade. The Male/Female ratio was 1:1. **The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that he was 6th place out of 791 with 26,557 votes, making him the second highest voted character from The Blazing Blade, and 3rd most popular male character overall. His Binding Blade incarnation placed 271st, and amassed 815 votes, making him 17th place in the Binding Blade portion. *When wielding any axe other than Armads, he uses his right hand. When using Armads, however, the axe will switch to his left hand. *When doing a critical hit with Armads, Hector will land holding it in his right hand. *In Hector's artwork for Heroes, in his attacking and special artwork, Armads is in his left hand, while in his damaged artwork, it's in his right. *Even after Uther dies, Hector still says,"tell my brother." *Hector’s C support conversation with Eliwood reveals that they are both 17 years old in The Blazing Blade. The conversation states that they have been sparring once every two months since they were 12 years old, and they had 30 or 31 matches. *The ending text for Hector and whichever person he marries (Lyn, Florina, or Farina) are almost completely identical whenever Mark is present in the ending. *Hector is the only Lord in the series that can use axes before promotion. Hector's "tank character" stats is also unique among lords. *In Eliwood/Hector B Support, Hector sees the future, where he has his daughter, Lilina, (Eliwood laughs at this) a beard, and Hector sees how Lilina marries Roy, Eliwood's son. *The General and Trickster in Hector's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening represent Oswin and Matthew, respectively, while the two Falconknights represent Florina and Farina, both of whom can be paired with Hector in The Blazing Blade. *In Awakening, the axe he wielded in his The Binding Blade artwork was made into a usable weapon called Hector's Axe. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Main Characters